powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Task. 45: The Evilest Wicked Dragon
The Evilest Wicked Dragon is the forty-fifth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It is the second of a three-part story concluding the battle with Dark Shadow. Synopsis Masumi tries to finally prove himself to Satoru on a mission to prevent Ryuuwon and his most powerful Wicked Dragon from obtaining a power to rule the world. Plot Sakura informs the others that the Precious from Hermit's Groge has completely be block off. It seems there is a huge Jell-O like dome has been formed around it. Mr. Voice asks about Dark Shadow. Masumi stresses how dangerous Yaiba is. When Natsuki mentions how scary Yaiba is, Morio is reminded to ask Masumi if he cleaned his dorm room already for the new year. Turns out Masumi has completely forgot about it. Everyone else has finished, Satoru had already finished in November. Satoru boasts that an adventurer must always be a step ahead. Souta asks him to please clean his room, because his room smells so much that his room is starting to smell. A Jaryuu successfully kills 3000 Jaryuu. Ryuuwon plugs a hose to his sword and impales him with it, pouring him with all his science, making the super strong Tagargin. Masumi has piles of garage bags in his black-themed dorm room and wonders what cleaning has to do with being an adventurer. His old diary catches his eyes and he opens up to find the entry about the first episode, where Masumi wanted a duel with Satoru. Masumi throws the diary away. His Acellular rings. All the GoGo Vehicles head in search of another Precious, this one has a hazard level that increases. They are attacked by Ryuuwon and Tagargin. He tells them it is the Three-Headed Dragon of Darkness. It has the power to make a ball of darkness come down from the sky. For the chosen one to receive the power. They transform. Silver goes against Ryuuwon, Yellow, Red, and Black go against Tagargin. Blue and Pink go after the Precious, but Tagargin stops them with a rifle he makes from his arm. Red says to take care of the monster, more than the Precious, they all agree and fight against it. Ryuuwon wants Red to be defeated. Pink and Blue go after Tagargin with their Survibusters. Yellow then performs her 'Scooper Phantom' attack on Tagargin, he turns his rifle arm into a replica of her Scoopers. He sends a similar attack on them all. Blue does an attack with his Knuckle Cannon. Tagargin explodes and rises from it using a tornado. He has copied his weapon. Blue wants to use the Dual Crusher. Pink is against it. Black then decides he is his opponent and fights against Tagargin. Meanwhile, Ryuuwon tells Silver he isn't an opponent for him. Tagargin makes his arm into a copy of the Survi Buster. Black is knocked down and gets up again. Yellow tries to stop him. Red tells her to wait. Black conducts his Hammer Break and while Tagargin makes a copy of the hammer, Red shoots him with the Dual Crasher. Tagargin retreats. Satoru offers to help Black up but he refuses, stands and un-transforms. The others gather and ask Masumi why he was being so reckless. He doesn't answer. Akashi explains the last attack worked because since Tagargin's nerves focused on forming a weapon, making it his weak spot. Masumi is insulted because he did all the work. Everyone rushes off, Masumi follows. Ryuuwon blows Silver down the hill and goes after the Precious and it flies out of its palace. It glows and Yaiba stands up in an unknown location. He says the time has come. The Precious buries into the ground. Eiji witnesses this. Ryuuwon then retreats. Eiji is about to go after him when the others arrive and he is a bit peeved. He explains the Precious left on its own and this shocks the others. Meanwhile, Ryuuwon and Tagargin are gathered elsewhere. Tagargin says Red won't get another chance to do damage, he won't let the experience go to waste. Tagargin brings down one of his tendrils down into the ground to track the Precious. Meanwhile Eiji is tracking it with his SagaSniper, hooked up to Shouta's laptop. Satoru says if an attack was doubled and returned, even the Aceeltector couldn't be able to block it. Natsuki asks Masumi what is up. Masumi stands up and tells Satoru he will defeat Tagargin and not to get involved. Satoru thinks he is saying this because he didn't like him using him like he did. Masumi is sure he will defeat Tagargin. Satoru thinks it is something deeper. Masumi admits it is a duel between them. In beating him, it will be beating Satoru. Sakura is outraged. Natsuki says it is meaningless. Satoru accepts his duel, which shocks the two women. Satoru says a method of high motivation is best to defeat the foe and collect the Precious. Shouta gets in between of two, before it gets heated. He has found the Precious' location. Before the Jaryuu go retrieve it behind a waterfall, the Boukenger block the way. They transform and present themselves. Black says his opponent Tagargin and Red says he will stay to watch the results. Red leaves Ryuuwon to Pink. They all start fighting. When Tagargin forms his hammer, he hits Black's Acelltector that he calls at that moment. He performs 'Hammer Dynamite' attack and it doesn't arm Tagargin, he predicted the attack. He beats up Black into Masumi. He is about to bash him, when Red shoots Tagargin's hammer. Red jumps down and fights him with his Survibuster. Masumi is convinced the blade won't work. Tagargin makes his copy hammer and finds Acelltector once again. Both Tagargin and Masumi tell Red it won't work. Red drives his Survibuster into Tagargin's chest and pushes and pushes it in and finally impales him right through. Masumi is shocked. Red then slashes him with his Golden Sword and he blows up. Masumi has a bloody lip. Masumi stands asks how he could do it, since he did the same attack he did. He explains it is feelings, that if both fighters honed their techniques and got to the highest levels and clashed, there is no result because there is no difference between the two. Satoru says in that specific case, the deciding factor is feeling, the desire to defeat your opponent no matter what. Masumi crashes to his knees and bashes the ground with his right fist. He says Satoru is always a step ahead of him. He wonders if he could ever surpass him. The energy of the monster than gathers and becomes huge. Satoru covers Masumi, who is lost in thought as the monster shoots fire down at them. Ryuuwon then brings the other four down. The monster appears near them and blows fire at them, at Ryuuwon's command. The monster is about to hit again, when Zuuban hits him. Red comes in and attacks Ryuuwon. He orders Silver to go. The monster is about to shoot Zuuban with his rifle when SirenBuilder blocks the attack. They fight against the monster as the others fight Ryuuwon. The Precious comes bursting from the waterfall and Ryuuwon is about to catch it, when Black leaps into the way and grabs it. SirenBuilder has attacked the GoGo Crane to it off screen. SirenBuilder Crane then wraps its hook around the monster, swings and punches the monster at close range. Zuuban destroys the monster with his finisher kicking attack. Meanwhile, Red attacks Ryuuwon with his finisher. Each pair of eyes of the Three-Headed Dragon of Darkness glows. a black smoke surrounds Bouken Black and it un-transforms him back into Masumi. Ryuuwon, who is beaten, turns around as the others move forward, shocked. Elsewhere in a bamboo forest, Yaiba's hunch is confirmed. He says Masumi's darkness is still within him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia: Special Files ...]] *'Evil Sentai': The team looks back at the various Evil Sentai (悪の戦隊, Aku no Sentai), the Flowery Kunoichi Team (花のくノ一組, Hana no Kunoichi Gumi) of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (邪電戦隊ネジレンジャー, Jaden Sentai Nejirenjā) of'' Denji Sentai Megaranger. They also look back on the more humorous Evil Sentai, Galaxy Sentai Gingaman (銀河戦隊ギンガマン, ''Ginga Sentai Gingaman) from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman and Boso Sentai Zokuranger (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー, Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā) from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The sequence ends with Gajah showing off his own evil sentai, consisting of Karths dressed in Red, Green, Blue, Pink, and himself in the center. He calls his team Gajah Dengekitai (ガッジャー電撃隊, Gaja Dengekitai), and at the end he points to himself and says "Big One." **This is Natsuki's eighth and last time starting the segment. **Song: "Bousou Sentai Zokuranger (song)" (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー, Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā) performed by Naritaka Takayama **The Gajah Dengekitai is a parody of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, with the four Karths dressed similar to the main team. Gajah as "Big One" refers to the different appearing "leader" of J.A.K.Q., who was likewise dressed in white and held abilities different from the others of the team. **The mooks dressed as J.A.K.Q. may also refer to their purpose as the first "clone villain Sentai team" in the form of the Dummy J.A.K.Q., who were technically one of the first villain teams but never fought the actual J.A.K.Q. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, *'Viewership': 5.0% Mecha References *Wicked Dragon Tagargin - Blastasaur Gattai MaxOhJa (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Task 45: The Evilest Wicked Dragon, Task 46: The Awakened Darkness, Task 47: The Box of Despair, Task 48: The Fearsome High Priest, and Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa